


JOURNAL

by NiaAnyah69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Mostly ranbo, Other, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaAnyah69/pseuds/NiaAnyah69
Summary: -NOVEMBER 27TH 2020i think i was enderwalking again because i don't know where i ama kid named tubbo came up to me and showed me a round he told me this is the dream smpI've heard about this place before i heard there was a war and some place called lmanburg got blown up
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-NOVEMBER 27TH 2020

i think i was enderwalking again because i don't know where i am  
a kid named tubbo came up to me and showed me a round he told me this is the dream smp  
I've heard about this place before i heard there was a war and some place called lmanburg got blown up  
the kid seemed nice he showed me other people  
there was this guy named dream he looked a bit how do i say it intimidating  
i forgot where i was before i was here and my book is smudged just my luck  
i dont know if i should tell them im not from here  
can i trust them?  
should i trust them?

-NOVEMBER 28TH 2020

its my second day here last night i felt something was watching me i woke up with a huge headache  
tubbo showed me more of lmanburg and the wars that has been here this place seemed nice and homely for a place that has so many wars  
i was walking a round dream smp with a kid named fundy he told me a bout his dad he was really nice  
i was walking and i saw dream again he looked at me weirdly but I ignored it

-NOVEMBER 29TH 2020

I had that weird feeling again and the head ache should I tell someone?  
should I start trusting people? They haven't done anything bad so far mostly tubbo and fundy  
but one thing i noticed is this guy named techno he seems intimidating yet nice? he was the guy in the story tubbo told me obout i can tell he didn't really how do I say this like? Tubbo well he is a form of government and he is anarchist

-NOVEMBER 30 2020

the feeling it keeps happening  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
TOMMYS GONNA GET EXILED BEACUSE OF ME THEYVE ALL BEEN SO NICE AND THIS IS ONLY HAPPENING BECAUSE OF ME  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
WHAT HAVE I DONE

-DECEMBER 1ST 2020

TOMMY IS EXILED BECAUSE OF ME  
I BARELY SAID ANYTHING TUBBO TREATED ME SO NICELY AND I REWARD HIM BY GETTING HIS BEST FRIEND EXILED  
THIS IS ALL MY FAULT  
THIS IS ALL MY FAULT  
THIS IS ALL MY FAULT  
THIS IS ALL MY FAULT  
THIS IS ALL MY FAULT  
THIS IS ALL MY FAULT  
THIS IS ALL MY FAULT


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  )  
> .

-DECEMBER 5TH 2020

The feeling it won't leave me alone should I tell fundy? Or tubbo?

-DECEMBER 6TH 2020

-DECEMBER 7TH 2020

-DECEMBER 8TH 2020

-DECEMBER 9TH 2020

-DECEMBER 10TH 2020

Who- who- who wrote in my book? I lost it not long ago because I was ender walking the dates. The dates they wrote themselves but.. how? How?  
There's no spell on my book no nothing just a normal book did someone take it?  
Is it the feeling?  
Why have I been enderwalking more than normal?  
I'm going to tell someone tomorrow.

-DECEMBER 11TH 2020  
I decided to tell tubbo because fundy has been acting a little of recently   
He told me I should try asking puffy or philza because they're the one that helped tubbo get over his anxiety obout tommy well tubbo still has anxiety and problems but it's less i guess? Or has he just gotten better at hiding it?  
Nvm I'll tell philza tomorrow

-DECEMBER 11TH 2020

I told philza obout it and he told me to get some more sleep maybe I'm just tired  
But Im not sleep is where the feeling gets worst  
What am I Suppost to do if only tubbo believes me tubbo has much more issues than I do but he can hide them surprisingly well it's actually quite scary and concerning

-DECEMBER 12TH 2020

TOMMYS DEAD?

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

-DECEMBER 13TH 2020

I woke up in a weird position i was at some type of mountain? It took a while to go back but when I came back I saw a crying tubbo which was understandable considering the fact his bestfriend is dead

-DECEMBER 14TH 2020

i followed ghostbur to some type of house but there I saw it tommy. How is he alive he's Suppost to be dead HE IS DEAD i just stayed silent but I did talk to tommy a bit asking how he's alive turns out the death was fake?  
I really wanted to tell tubbo because hes been borderline depressed   
But tommy told me not to so i didn't

-DECEMBER 15TH 2020

I've been hearing some type of voice a weird one it tells me things to go do them i try to refuse but everytime I do i pass out standing weirdly near the place/thing i was Suppost to do   
I'm scared  
What if I hurt someone's?  
What if the reason fundys been acting weird is because of me?  
What if I was the cause of all of the problems of lmanburg and dream smp?

-DECEMBER 16TH 2020

IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED  
IM SCARED

-DECEMBER 17TH 2020  
.

-DECEMBER 18TH 2020  
)

-DECEMBER 19TH 2020  
.


End file.
